versusprofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose (Canon)
Summary Ruby Rose is a former student at Beacon Academy, and one of the four main protagonists of the internet web series RWBY. Following in the footsteps of her mother, Ruby was accepted into Beacon at a young age thanks to training from her uncle, Qrow Branwen, where she would become the leader of Team RWBY alongside Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her sister Yang Xiao Long. Personal Statistics Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: '5'2" '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Huntress-in-Training, Former Student at Beacon Academy '''Note: '''This profile uses all official sources, including the DC Tie-In comics and the Manga. Though the latter has minor differences to the show, they follow events similar enough to be considered usable. Power Statistics '''Tier: 8-A '| At least '''8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Scythe Wielder, Aura (Has control over her own Aura, and can use it to enhance her strength, speed, and senses), Regeneration (Heals from wounds faster using Aura), Forcefields (Aura acts as a full-body forcefield), Speed Amplification (Uses her semblance, Petal Burst, to increase her speed), Air Manipulation (Can use her semblance to create bursts of air), Pseudo-Teleportation,' Plant Manipulation' (Creates rose petals as a by-product of her Semblance), Duplication (Her semblance lets her create temporary copies of herself), Flight (Can fly using her semblance), Elemental Manipulation '''(Of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning variety thanks to loading dust clips), '''Gravity Manipulation (Can load gravity dust into her weapon), wields Silver Eyes, which can Petrify, Paralyze, and''' Disintegrate''' creatures of darkness. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(Defeated a Giant Nevermore alongside her team) | At least '''Multi-City Block Level (One-shot a Nevermore in the Volume 4 preview, and helped defeat stronger foes such as Mercury Black and Caroline Cordovin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Mercury Black, who could dodge lightning at mach 352), Higher with her semblance (Her semblance increases her speed) Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Took hits from a Nevermore, who can blow the top off of a mountain with energy ranging from 229 to 711 tons of TNT) | At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Survived blows from stronger beings than a Nevermore) '''Stamina: Capable of taking down dozens of monsters on her own without tiring, and has helped defeat powerful monsters, Range: Up to hundreds of meters with her Silver Eyes and Weapon, Standard Equipment: *'Cloak: '''Ruby's cloak, which appears to have some sort of magical properties, likely due to being infused with dust. However, this also might be a visual effect to help accentuate her semblance. *'Crescent Rose: Ruby's main weapon. This massive scythe is enhanced by her aura, and can transform into a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle, a large halberd-like polearm, and a compact form for transportation purposes. Ruby has displayed incredible mastery over the weapon, using it to enhance her own agility and cut through dozens of enemies in seconds in the time it takes bullet shells to hit the ground after she fires them. **'''Dust Cartridges: '''Ruby can fire normal bullets out of Crescent Rose in both Sniper and Scythe forms. This consists of elemental dust that shoots fire, ice, and lightning projectiles, as well as Gravity dust that allows her to propel herself at incredible speeds. '''Intelligence: The fighting and academic intelligence of the character. Weaknesses: Aura has its limits, and if it takes too much damage, it will be "shattered", leaving her defenseless until it reforms. Silver Eyes can only be used against dark creatures. Key: '''Volumes 1-3 | Volumes 4-6 Powers and Abilities '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, which can be used for a variety of abilities. Aura is typically used as a full-body forcefield that protects the user from attacks that would otherwise be fatal. It can be used to enhance strength, speed, healing, and senses, as well as unlock the potential of others through their aura. Aura also has a manifestation known as a '''Semblance, which is unique to every user (though some people can have similar semblances, and some of them are hereditary, such as the Schnee Family's Glyphs). *'Semblance - Petal Burst: '''Ruby's semblance allows her to enhance her speed, typically leaving rose petals in her wake. This semblance can be used to fly, create vacuums and slipstreams, and even split herself into multiple copies with the help of her cloak. '''Silver Eyes: '''A power gifted to certain humans by the God of Light, predating the original kingdoms of Remnant. Those who are born with Silver Eyes are destined to lead the lives of a warrior. Silver Eyes are fueled by the desire to protect and preserve life, and as such, only work on those who embody destruction, such as the Grimm. Using Silver Eyes, Ruby can paralyze, petrify, or even turn dark creatures into dust, though she hasn't fully mastered this ability yet. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Female characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users